Three Worlds in One
by Nightwing1104
Summary: One Clan, called EndlessClan, is made up of five Clans: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan. But, Talos, chieftain of Death Clan, and Bell, Queen of the Pure Ones, have found a way to enter their world. Five cats have been chosen by StarClan to receive powers that can save EndlessClan from the danger. Will they be defeated? (Collaboration with Goldmoonrider.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is a story that me and my friend on this site, Goldmoonrider, are working on together. Goldmoonrider created the prologue, and we will alternate on who does which chapter. So, please give her some credit too! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Warrior Cats, Wolves of the Beyond, or The Guardians of Ga'hoole. **

* * *

The only sound in the forest was the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. In a clearing not far from the forest border, moonlight shined down on the grass. In the center of the clearing lay a pool of fresh, clear water. The moon reflected on the surface of the pool, making the clearing shine even brighter.

Beside the pool sat a black she-cat with white whiskers, and a gray-blue she-cat. They stared into the forest that lay in front of them, their eyes shinning almost as brightly as the pool.

Suddenly, cats started to appear from the bushes, making their way to the opposite side of the pool from which the two others sat. Once the flooding of cats stopped and all were seated, the black she-cat began to speak.

"Cats of StarClan, we know you are upset. The danger that is to harm the Clans is not over yet. To stop this from destroying them, they must form a Clan together, and become one."

Cats from the crowd nodded in agreement.

The black she-cat went on, "Bluestar and I have found a way to speak with the cats of SkyClan, so they know of the danger also. We have chosen cats that are worthy to recieve the powers we possess. We have chosen Mistcloud of ShadowClan, Hollowflight of RiverClan, Seedberry of ThunderClan, Rabbitleap of SkyClan," then she paused, as if she was thinking of who to choose next. "And from WindClan, we had a hard time deciding, but we think she is ready. We have chosen Furzepelt of WindClan."

Bluestar, the cat who sat next to the black she-cat, stood up and took her companion's place in front of the shimmering pool. "Nightshadow and I think these cats are good enough. Does anyone else object to our choices?"

When there were no yowls of complaint, Bluestar dipped her head to them. "Then Nightshadow and I will go to these cats that we have chosen and tell them the prophecy of Five. That is, Five Clans must unite to become an endless Clan of hope, living under one leadership. One cat from each Clan will have the power to destroy the endless evil that comes at them."

Bluestar scanned the crowd of cats before her, nodding. "Well then, you are dismissed. And please, keep those cats on earth in your hearts and prayers. They'll soon need that strength to survive, and to save their Clan, along with themselves."

* * *

**And that concludes the prologue! Hope you guys liked this opening chapter. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone! This chapter has been written by Goldmoonrider. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Mistcloud lifted her head looked around the warrior den. It was empty.

"_No!" _she thought. This was the fourth time she had woken up late, though she was trying to get rid of the habit. The dark gray she-cat pulled herself out of her nest and padded out of the den. She looked around, ready for some cat to punish her again. But instead of punishing her, the other cats were working on another den, a new one. She sighed. They must be making another warrior den. The warrior turned back and dropped back into her nest, drifting off to sleep...

"Mistcloud."

Mistcloud lifted her head and looked around. But she wasn't in the warrior's den anymore. She was in a forest. She recognized it.

Sometimes, StarClan spoke to her because of how much she needed help and practice in battle training. Here, it was like she was in her own Clan.

The small she-cat pulled herself up again and looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Mistcloud, there you are."

Mistcloud looked straight ahead of her to see a black she-cat crouched under a bush below the tree in front of her.

"Who are you?" Mistcloud asked. She didn't recognize this StarClan cat.

The black cat pulled herself out from under the bush and padded over to Mistcloud. "I am Nightshadow. I have come to tell you something."

Mistcloud cocked her head, curiousity swimming in her eyes. "What is it?"

"There will five cats from the five Clans, who will unite each Clan into an endless one to destroy the evil that lasts in shadows of a far away forest."

"I... I don't understand." Mistcloud mewed, her gaze unblinking. If this was a prophecy, she had to tell her leader.

But, before she could ask if telling her leader was alright, the dark she-cat seemed to read her mind. "You cannot tell Rowanstar. This is something you and four other cats must fulfill alone. Here is your power. Use it to fulfill the prophecy, and good luck."

Without question, Nightshadow breathed out a large puff of air. All of a sudden, Mistcloud could see everything, even cats that were sleeping in the warrior's den. The series of sights almost overwhelmed Mistcloud.

"I... I can see everything!" the gray she-cat looked around, but when she was finally able to control where she could see, Nightshadow was gone. In a matter of moments, Mistcloud was back in her own nest again.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back soon for new chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, written by me. :3 **

* * *

While Mistcloud thought over the prophecy that had been delivered to her, in another world, a small elf owl was being pressed for time. He had been struggling to find prey for his ruler, and now the sun was setting again. It wouldn't be long before his Queen came out and reprimanded him.

"Oh, please Glaux! give me some luck today!" The little owl prayed, and suddenly, he could see a mouse scurrying around down below him. Without hesitation, the elf owl swooped down on rather unsteady wings, and snatched the mouse up in his talons.

"Oh, thank you, Glaux." The owl whispered, then changed direction and began the flight back to his Queen's castle.

* * *

The castle happened to belong to the Others long ago. The stone walls were now crumbling, and vines slithered up the sides. But, somehow the structure still stood, looking like a haunted castle rather than a regal one. It was here that the Queen of the Pure Ones lived, along with a select few owls that stood as the Queen's royal guards and protectors.

"Timothy!" A loud voice boomed, making the elf owl falter mid-flight. Timothy the elf owl cautiously flew into the entrance of the castle, nearly crashing into his Queen as he descended.

"H-Here is y-your meal, my Queen." Timothy stammered, offering the mouse up to the female barn owl that towered over him.

The barn owl bent down, eyeing the prey suspiciously. Her eyes glimmered like two black orbs as she examined the mouse. "Thank you, Timothy, that will be all." She motioned to the entrance of the castle with a large wing. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Bell." Timothy nodded, his eyes widening as he recognized his mistake. "I-I mean... Yes, my Queen!"

The barn owl's eyes narrowed in anger. "Go now, and do not use that name any longer!"

Timothy gasped, flapping his tiny wings and fluttering off. Bell huffed heavily, her eyes still narrowed. Her name brought back memories that she did not want to recall.

Bell was the youngest daughter of Soren and Pellimore, two of the most respected barn owls that ever lived in the Great Ga'hoole Tree. Bell was a normal owlet, just like her other two sisters, Blythe and Bash. But, over the years, something... Changed in Bell. She can't exactly describe it.

Eventually, Bell's mind had turned dark. She began to think just like the Pure Ones did, and one day, when Bell was old enough to travel alone, she fled the Great Tree and set out to rule the Pure Ones. Since Nyra's death, the Pure Ones had been defeated, and they needed someone to lead them. Bell turned out to be just the owl for the job. Now, Bell is the Queen of the Pure Ones, and rules over her subjects and instills fear into their hearts.

Arthur, a spotted owl that had watched the scene intently, flew over to his Queen. Being Bell's main advisor and guard, he felt that it was his duty to comfort the barn owl.

"Arthur, I do not need your pity." Bell stated blandly. Arthur stepped back, bowing his head in respect.

"What I want," Bell continued, "Is more territory to rule. This one little section of land is such a bore." She swiveled her head around to face Arthur. "And I think I know of just the place to conquer..."

Arthur tilted his head. "And what place would that be, My Lady?"

Bell chuckled softly. "That wolf Clan, DeathClan, has a secret portal that leads to another world. If we can get them to work with us, we can capture that new world, and we can rule that world along with this piece of territory that we have now!"

"Uh, my Queen, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Arthur replied, trying to talk Bell out of the idea. "Wolves like that are very hostile toward us."

"Oh, nonsense, Arthur!" Bell waved one of her feet dismissively. "Don't be so ridiculous. Now, go get a group of owls organized. We leave for the Beyond tomorrow night."

Arthur sighed, nodding. "Yes, My Queen." He flew off, searching for the other guards. Though, the spotted owl didn't seem very optimistic about the whole thing.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Goldmoonrider will be writing the next chapter. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter 4, written by Goldmoonrider.**

* * *

"Where are they?!" Talos growled at Sanek. The deputy wolf crouched low beside Talos, his fear scent rushing out of his pelt.

"I-I don't know, my Lord," Sanek said in a scared voice. "They should be coming with Mika. I told her to send them in."

Talos narrowed his eyes and looked again out the entrance to his den. The large wolf was sitting in his seat that had been made especially for him by his laborers, who were lowest in the Clan level, other than Obeas, who were the lowest of all.

Not long after Talos had asked where Mika was, the red furred she-wolf trotted into the den, followed by five other wolves.

"My Lord." the red wolf dipped her head to her leader. "These are the wolves that shall go through the portal." she nodded to the wolves behind her.

Talos only reconized Jynx, Leop and Chinon, three of the high level guards of the Shadow Pine Pack, which was the one Talos lived in.

"Are you sure this is safe, my Lord, Talos the Great?" Sanek asked his leader, who looked down at him and nodded with green eyes narrowed.

"I am sure. We shall take this new land as our own." he howled the words.

Mika stepped forward. "Umm, my Lord, there is someone here to see you."

Talos looked at her and cocked his head. "Who is it, commander?"

"The Queen of the Pure Ones." She answered slowly, then stepped aside for a silver white barn owl to step forward, followed by a spotted owl and a few other barn owls with battle claws set and ready for battle.

Talos growled at them. "What do owls like you want from wolves? Have you come to set up another war with us like you tried to do with my father Talas, Nyra?"

The silver white barn owl hissed an owl hiss. "I am not Nyra, Talos. I am Queen Bell, new leader of the Pure Ones, and I have come to ask something of you. Not of war, but of land, stupid wolf!"

At this all the wolves stepped back, including the owl guards. Sanek went down even lower and looked up from Talos to the Queen.

The large black wolf stood up at this. "How dare you speak to me like that!" then, he calmed down Perhaps he could use this situation to his advantage. "What do you need of land, Queen?"

The owl lifted her beak. "Before we can speak, these other wolves must leave. Even him." she pointed at Sanek with her wing, and the small wolf left his leader's side and ushered the others outside. Bell and Talos were left alone.

"Now, Talos, we see that you have a portal, do you not?" Bell asked, taking a step forward.

Talos narrowed his eyes. "Yes, why? You want to take over that land? Well, we already have plans to take it over ourselves... How about... you owls could dominate the forested areas with trees, should there be any, and we will take the clearings and the vast valleys. I'm sure there must be some of those around."

Bell cocked her head to one side in thought. "Hmm... That sounds reasonable. Shall we set out our patrols tonight, and travel with them?"

"Yes. I think we should." then he tipped his head back and howled, "Gather all the patrols! We're going hunting."

* * *

**And this chapter is over! The next chapter will be written by me, posted sometime other Monday or Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter, written by me. :3**

* * *

Back in the world of cats, Mistcloud was pacing back and forth outside of her den, her eyes cast down to the ground and her ears flattened. The prophecy that she had received had unnerved her greatly, and she still didn't have a clue as to what it meant.

"Maybe some fresh air will clear my head..." She thought out loud, and she slipped out of her camp.

* * *

Once Mistcloud was outside and in the open, she was beginning to feel better already. She kept walking for about an hour, and then, once she was towards the middle of the forest, she laid down and curled up into a ball among the leaf-covered ground.

Birds chirped and sang overhead, and clear skies let in sunlight to the entire forest. Mistcloud was close to falling asleep, when she noticed something off about the forest. She pricked her ears, trying to figure out what the problem was.

The birds had stopped singing, and in a flash a whole group of birds flew off into the distance, violently rustling the tree they were perched in.

"That's weird." Mistcloud murmured, watching the birds flee. Usually birds did that when they were frightened off by something, but Mistcloud was sure that she wasn't posing a threat at the moment.

Then, she caught another sound. It sounded like a sort of muffled howling, followed by a chattering noise. Mistcloud couldn't figure out where the voices were coming from though.

Getting up from her place, Mistcloud decided to go and investigate. If an enemy was nearby, it was her responsibility to figure out what the Clan would be dealing with. As she walked farther into the forest, she could hear the howling and voices getting louder and less muffled.

After a while, she came to a pile of leaves where the voices were the loudest. Pushing the leaves to the side, Mistcloud found a shallow ditch, with something surprising inside. The voices weren't muffled anymore, and they seemed to be coming from a swirling, green and blue mass.

Mistcloud jumped back, frightened by the discovery. She debated whether she should tell her Clan about this. They'd probably be frightened out of their fur, and they'd probably blame Mistcloud for the panic attacks that her Clanmates would get if they were to learn about this. But, one thing was for certain. No cat should ever find this... This thing. It could be dangerous.

Mistcloud shoved the leaves back over the swirling thing, burying it. Without a second thought, Mistcloud turned tail and started walking back to her Clan. She tried her best to forget about the swirling thing, but it stuck in her mind like a leaf stuck to a tree when it was covered in sap.

"I wonder... What is it about that thing that's so important, and what does it have to do with me...?"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Goldmoonrider will be writing the following chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here, written by Goldmoonrider!**

* * *

"I thought I heard something over by that bush," Talos growled to Bell who was flying close to his head. The chieftain and Queen had led their patrols through the portal, and they were still exploring this strange new world.

Bell nodded and lighted down. "Yes, me too. I'm a barn owl, so let me try to hear what it was. After all, I've got better hearing than you." She had a small smug expression on her face as she spoke. "Anyway, there could be another owl or wolf already trying to take over this place."

Talos raised his tail for the others in his patrol to stop where they were as Bell stepped forward and adjusted her ear slits to hear the sound. She finally caught something in her ears.

"I wonder..." the voice was saying to itself. "What is it about that thing that's so important, and what does it have to do with me...?"

Bell raised her wings and lifted into the air, darting into the bush and trying to claw at a mystery creature's face. The thing yowled and hissed at her, crouching low and springing at her, pinning her down to the ground. Bell screeched and raised her claws at the creature's belly, slicing the flesh, though not opening it like she had hoped.

It yowled again and turned, fleeing back deeper into the forest. Bell shook her head and screeched for Talos to send out wolves after the animal that had just assaulted her.

Three wolves leaped over Bell and bounded into the forest, following the thing's scent, which was very strange. Talos leaped after them, but first turned and checked Bell for any signs of wounds. The wolf sniffed the large barn owl, who held her wing over her belly and hissed.

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" she muttered.

Talos dipped his head. The Pure One barn owls flew to their Queen and helped her to her feet.

"You didn't wear your battle claws, your Highness." Arthur scolded, though the fiery look in Bell's eyes made him feel uncomfortable.

Bell narrowed her eyes, looking up at the black wolf that towered over her. His eyes were plastered on the blood that dripped down from a few scratch marks on her belly and sides.

"Do you mind, you wet-pooper?!" Bell hissed, lashing out with her talons and nearly toppling over on her side in the process.

Talos took a step back, shocked by Bell's language. The other wolves who had stood behind him whimpered, their ears flattened. Saying a wolf was a wet-pooper was a HUGE insult to them, but apparently the Queen didn't care about their feelings.

While the wolves and owls were speaking, StarClan was holding a meeting, only with the greatest leaders of the past. In the same clearing that Bluestar and Nightshadow had spoken in, cats gathered around the pool again, all of them holding their heads high and waiting for something to happen.

Across from where the group of cats were, Bluestar and Nightshadow sat in the place they had sat in before. Bluestar, with her blue-gray pelt shinning with moonlight, stood up and called for an order.

"Order, all of StarClan!" she yowled, and there was silence in seconds. "Cats of StarClan, we know there is a terrible evil coming closer than ever to the Clans. In fact, I believe they are already in range."

A small, short-haired she-cat stepped forward. "The Clans need to be told now! They must know of the prophecy, all of them! We have to tell them!"

Nightshadow stepped forward. "Silence, Wind! We know that you have complaints, all of you, but there is no way we can tell them. The cats with the powers must find out for themselves."

A black, long-haired she-cat stepped forward, her green eyes piercing the darkness. "How will they know what to do? They don't even know about our plans!"

Bluestar nodded, along with a few mews of agreement in the crowd. "Well said, Hollyleaf, and I agree with Wind as well. We should tell them, and soon. The enemy grows stronger by the hour. But, we must first choose cats who will deliver this message to the Clans."

"Yes, I think we should have a vote." Nightshadow meowed softly.

Bluestar raised her head high. "Every cat who wishes to join us to tell the Clans of this danger at the next gathering, along with SkyClan, please come to this side of the Moonpool. Of course, we would tell SkyClan to meet the other Clans."

She pointed to her side of the pool, waiting for the cats to decide what they wanted to do.

Cats started to gather on the side of her choice, and all the other cats stayed. Once the cats had chosen, there was only one cat left. It was Tallstar, late leader of WindClan. Even though he was in StarClan now, he still seemed old and frail. He stayed in the center of the two groups, his head held high. Bluestar supposed that the leader simply wanted to stay neutral, and not get involved.

"Good, that means that we shall leave tonight!" she yowled. The pool grew dark as soon as they all left. The time of the Clans had ended, but the time of the greatest Clan had come. EndlessClan is born!

* * *

**The next chapter will be written by me. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, written by me. **

* * *

The night of the Gathering, Mistcloud was anxious to get going. Her whiskers quivered uncontrollably, and her paws shuffled nervously on the dirt ground. Some of her clanmates shot her weird looks, and Mistcloud wondered if she had grown two heads or something.

Finally, Mistcloud's Clan started out, her leader striding confidently across the landscape. As Mistcloud walked, she couldn't help but think about the strange creature that had attacked her earlier. The attack had scared her a lot, and she was sure that an owl had done it, judging by the creature's scent. But, an owl had never attacked a full-grown cat like that before. So, why now...?

Eventually, Mistcloud caught the scents of all the Clans. They were gathered in a large clearing that could hold hundreds, even thousands of cats if it needed to. The four leaders leapt up onto the Great Rock simultaneously, and they each greeted each other in a friendly manner.

Mistcloud settled down below the Great Rock, her ears pricked to listen to the leaders. Her own leader, Rowanstar, stepped forward first.

"Greetings, cats of all the noble Clans!" Rowanstar's voice rang out across the clearing, catching everyone's attention. "It is now time for the Gathering to begin."

"It's about time!" One elderly cat shouted from behind the massive crowd of cats. Rowanstar twitched one of her ears, deciding to ignore the comment and continue on.

"Hey, do those clouds seem a bit... Off to you?" Mistystar, RiverClan's leader, inquired, her ears flattened as she gazed up at the black sky. The clouds seemed to be growing thicker and more angry-looking, and they threatened to cover the moon if they blew toward the right just a bit.

"You're right..." Bramblestar, ThunderClan's current leader agreed. "Maybe we should evacuate, if StarClan is angry with us."

Suddenly, a large crackle of lightning shot across the sky, followed by a near deafening rumble of thunder that seemed to shake the Earth underneath every cats' paws. A blinding flash of white light appeared at the base of the Great Rock, and silvery shapes took form where the light had been.

A few StarClan cats stood in front of the Gathering, their pelts shimmering with bits of stardust stuck in them. Their eyes glinted like chips of multi-colored ice.

"Cats of all Clans!" Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan yowled so loudly that some cats held their ears down with their paws in pain. "A new prophecy has risen, and EndlessClan must be born if you are to survive!"

Bluestar's gaze swept over the mass of cats that stared back at her, and they all bowed their heads in respect. The StarClan cat's eyes fell upon Mistcloud, and the ShadowClan warrior's heart picked up speed rapidly. "Mistcloud, please step up here."

Mistcloud had trouble controlling her breathing as she padded over on shaky paws. A StarClan cat was calling _her_ up! She wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing though.

"Mistcloud here has experienced an attack by one of the dangerous creatures that now roams your sacred forests." Mistcloud nodded, though she wasn't really sure what Bluestar was referring too. Then it hit her. The strange screeching owl from before!

"This creature and many others have invaded your land, and you must work together to claim it back." Bluestar tipped her head, her jaws opening wide so that she could yowl loudly once more. The cats braced themselves for the voice that would soon assault their eardrums.

"To do this, the Clans must unite! EndlessClan must be created!"

* * *

**Chapter 8 will be created by Goldmoonrider. Stay tuned!**


End file.
